


Positive Change

by squarephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarephoenix/pseuds/squarephoenix
Summary: Something changes in Theo and he realizes who caused it.





	Positive Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what made me write this pairing but here it is.

Ever since Mason called Theo out for his lack of empathy, how he couldn't take someone's pain away like the all-powerful beloved-by-all Scott McCall, a switch flicked in the chimera. He wanted to... he _needed_ to prove that he could do it. And when was able to take away Gabe’s pain, Theo felt that he was on the right path.

It wasn't until years later that he realized whom he wanted to prove the could care about others to -- Mason Hewitt. Seeing Mason walk down the aisle ready to marry his high school sweetheart, Corey, revealed what Theo ignored for far too long. 

He knew no one could love him, especially someone like Mason. 

Even the Dread Doctors stated with absolute conviction that Mason was truly good and Theo was the perfect evil. Theo could never hope to be 100% free of the evil inside but he didn't have to be evil. Slowly and steadily over the years, Theo did his best to prove them wrong. He became an ally to Scott’s pack during hardships, but never a true member. He helped saved lives even though no one would forget the ones he took. 

Though to Theo’s disappointment, his relationship with Scott’s pack - Mason, in particular - never went beyond anything more than work associates. Still, his good deeds managed to keep him in Mason's life to see him grow and remain the pure-hearted person who drove the Beast out of him. And that enough for Theo to stay on the path of good. Even as he watched Mason from outside the reception windows because he wasn’t invited to attend the wedding. Mason remained Theo’s inspiration to the evil nature within at bay. 

When Theo’s luck runs out and karma again catches up with him, he finds Mason crouched by his side looking at him with wet eyes. Theo thinks his lifelong goal may not have been in vain if he could make someone like Mason swell with tears. He knows what'll await him on the other side once he closes his eyes. Theo watches Mason's lips move unable to hear over the ringing in his ears, lips he never had the pleasure of meeting with his own. A glint briefly stings Theo’s eye from Mason's wedding band on the hand cupping Theo's cheek while Mason’s other hand fails to keep the deep wound that won’t heal from bleeding out. Theo doesn't bother to help keep pressure on his injury, he knows his time is up. He covers Mason's band with his hand, wanting to pretend for a moment that Mason’s heart doesn’t belong to another, and pulls the palm to his lips, closing his eyes to relish in the heartbeat drumming in worry over someone who doesn't deserve it. Then locks eyes with ones that are as much confused as beautiful. Age has done wonders for Mason. Theo counts himself lucky to be able to have that beautiful image before he meets his fate, swearing to take it with him beyond.

“Maybe... maybe I can get it right in the next life.” He confesses weakly, not really sure if there’s such thing as reincarnation. But look at their lives so far. Anything is possible.

Mason wants to say something but Theo just entwines their fingers together, loosely - his strength is draining with his eyelids close behind. Mason is safe and loved. The world can go on spinning for another day. And that's all Theo needs to leave with no regrets about his sacrifice.

Theo thinks in the blackness that surrounds him he hears, “maybe third time's the charm.”   
  



End file.
